


Arthur Rex

by asharaofthedawn



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Tudors (TV), The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV), Winter King: Henry VII and the Dawn of Tudor England - Thomas Penn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Arthur Tudor lives, and everything is different.





	1. Blessings of God

  
_Arthur, Prince of Wales_  
**_1503_ **

 

Katherine has been in labour for almost a day. Her cries of pain filled the halls of Ludlow Castle. His father has brought his whole court to the Welsh Marshes in preparation for the birth of his first grandchild. Arthur sits beside his father in his chambers, the older man holding a rosary between his fingers. Arthur's mother and grandmother are in with Katherine. Helping her deliver their first child. God willing it will be a prince to further the Tudor line. 

His sister Mary Rose sits on the floor with their brother Harry, and her Greyhound, Roi. She's still considered to young to help deliver a child, so she stays with them. His sister Margaret, now in Scotland as it's Queen, will probably be having her first child in a few years time. It's unbelievable how much time has passed. 

His grandmother is announced and the door swings open, "You have a daughter, Your Grace." She curtsies to her son and grandson. Her dark hair peaks out from under her gablehood. Arthur bolts out of his chair and down the hall. A maid hurries to open Katherine's chamber door and he rushes in. All the ladies present bow to him, save his mother and wife. 

Elizabeth walks over to him, and gently passes him his baby. "Your daughter."

"My daughter." He chokes up. The babe's eyes are partially shut, but he can get a glimpse of a beautiful deep blue. A tuft of blonde hair sticks out from under the blanket she's swaddled in. He rocks her gently as he takes a seat on Katherine's bed. "Katherine, her name is Katherine." He says softly. A smile breaks out on his wife's face.

"Katherine, our Katherine." She touches her daughter's tiny hand.

Katherine, who Mary Rose has already nicknamed Kitty, is christened three days later. As is tradition, he does not attend. His grandmother tells him she was perfect until the demons were expelled from her, then she cried for the whole church to hear. 

"A blessed child. And one of the best behaved I've seen. I could only of dreamed of such a baby when you and your siblings were small. You cried no matter the time." Elizabeth tells him with a sweet smile.

"She will do us proud one day." His father says. He holds the sleeping little princess in his arms. "I have been corresponding with Queen Isabella, and she has already agreed to a match with Joanna's son Charles. This little girl will one day be queen of all of Spain, and an maybe even an Empress." A smile breaks across Arthur's face. 

"That's wonderful news! Katherine will be so pleased when she hears." Though Katherine was loyal to England, anything that would strengthen its ties to Spain was supported by her. 

"It seems we have ourselves a future little Queen." Margaret speaks.

 

 _Katherine, Princess of Wales_  
**_1503_ **

 

Katherine adores her precious daughter, though she is not the son she had prayed for. Kitty can now sit up without assistance, and most days sits on a fine pillow besides Katherine as her mother does embroidery or has scriptures read allowed. The blonde tuft she had at birth has become golden curls. Much like those of Katherine's own mother.

God willing, her  _Mija_  will be joined by a sibling. She places a hand on her stomach. "Bless my womb with a son. Let me give this kingdom the heir it deserves." She prays quietly in front of an image of the Virgin Mary. Her rosary dangles between her fingers, and she places a kiss to her Crucifix as she stands. A wave of nausea rolls over her, and she rushes from the chapel and into her chambers. Not wanting to be sick in the House of God.

"Your Highness?" María da Salinas asks concerned as Katherine practically throws her self onto her bed, and groans as she rolls onto her side. 

"Fetch the physician." Her maid looks at her with concern, but follows orders. Dr. Linacre comes soon after and checks her over thoroughly.

"There is no need to fret Your Highness, you are with child again." Joy fills her and she feels as though she may cry.

"Really?" She cannot believe it, she wasn't ill like this with Kitty.

"It is true, Your Highness. By next year we should have another prince or princess."

"Praise God!" María exclaims. She knows as well as Katherine how much a prince is desired by Arthur and his father.

"María tell His Highness I wish to see him."

"Of course Your Highness." She dips a curtsy and scurries away. Katherine places a hand on her stomach and smiles.

She goes to Arthur when he is free. "Husband." She curtsies.

"Wife." He takes her hand and kisses it. She smiles at him. 

"I have something to tell you." Katherine takes Arthur's hand and places it on her stomach. "We're going to have another baby." She tells him softly. A smile breaks out on Arthur's face and he kisses her soundly.

"Kat I am so glad! So very glad!" He picks her up and kisses her again. Everything is falling into place. She has a husband that loves her and another baby on it's way. God is indeed smiling on them.


	2. Familia

 

 _Katherine_ , _Princess_ _of Wales_

**_1503_ **

 

Katherine's belly has grown a great deal since she has arrived at the Palace of Placentia. Her nausea and sickness has gotten a great deal worst the further she gets into her pregnancy, so Dr. Linacre suggested that a change of air. Believing it might help. The princess followed his suggestion, packed up her household, and moved to the King's court before she began her lying in. Kitty accompanied her mother to Greenwich. Katherine didn’t wish to take her daughter from her father, but she couldn’t bare the thought of being parted from Kitty for so long. Arthur remains in Wales, tending to his duties.

Mary Rose and Harry often visit her and Kitty with Elizabeth. Mary adores her niece and always asks to hold her. Harry dotes on her as well. King Henry does not visit often, as he is busy with royal affairs and getting the court ready for the fast approaching Christmastide celebrations. Christmastide will be Katherine’s last public event before her conefinement begins.

"Lady Strangeways, can you take the children outside for a walk? I feel some fresh air may do them good." Elizabeth addresses Cathy Strangeways, widow of the pretender Perkin Warbeck, and a Lady in her household. 

"Of course Majesty." She curtsies and ushers out the prince and princess. Kitty has already been put down for her nap in the Royal Nursery.

Elizabeth sits down beside Katherine and takes her hand. "How have you been fairing? This pregnancy has been tough for you, I can tell. It was like that for me when I was pregnant with my late Edmund." The Queen plays with the crucifix around her neck with her other hand. The two children the King and Queen have lost, Elizabeth and Edmund, are not spoken of often. It brings them too much pain. Katherine prays Arthur and her never experience such grief.

"Being here has helped, but it's still tough. This babe doesn't want to let me sleep or have any kind of rest. He's a strong one and he likes to kick up quite a storm." She rests a hand on her belly.

"In the end the misery will be worth it, because you'll have another child to love."

"I know, it's just," She sighs, "my mother struggled with her pregnancies. and lost several children. I'm scared something might happen to Kitty or this baby."

"You mustn't fret Katherine. Trust in God. Everything is being done to insure the health and safety of you and your children."

Elizabeth waves one of her ladies to her. The lady passes her a jewelled box. Elizabeth opens it, and inside is a beautiful ruby encrusted gold crucifix. "This crucifix and rosary beads were given to my late mother by her mother when she went into confinement for the first time. My grandmother had been gifted them by her mother when she had come from Luxembourg for her marriage. My mother gave them to me when I went into confinement with Arthur. The rosary I gave to Margaret when she left for Scotland, but I kept this crucifix for Mary. I wish for you to have it for the rest of your pregnancy. It always eased my mind to have it on me during my pregnancies, and I pray it'll do the same for you." Elizabeth places it into Katherine's open palm.

"I'm honoured Your Majesty." Katherine feels as though she may cry. She's so very touched by Elizabeth's gesture.

"Well, you are family after all." Elizabeth smiles.

 

 _Arthur_ , _Prince_ _of_ _Wales_

**_1503_ **

 

Arthur is lonesome without Katherine or Kitty. Though there's still a bustle of people at Ludlow Castle, it isn't the same without them here. He hadn't wish to be parted from either of them, but he knows it was for the best. Katherine needed fresher air and she also needed their daughter with her. The pregnancy would've been even harder without Kitty.

He deals with his loneliness by being constantly busy. Trying to burn through the time between now and Katherine giving birth. He will not be at court for Christmastide, instead hosting his own celebration at Ludlow like he's done in the past. He'll go to court once she's given birth, and when she's ready, he'll escort her and their children home.

“Your Highness.” A sweet young maid named Margery Brown brings him his dinner. Arthur eats in his chambers now, as he spends most of his time working in his rooms. He doesn’t leave unless he has too. Margery’s a year younger then him, and has been in his service since he came to Ludlow.

“Margery.” He acknowledges her with a nod. She goes to leave, but then hesitates.

“Your Highness, I know how lonely you must be, with their Highnesses being gone.” She nervously plays with her fingers. “If you ever crave company, you need only call for me.” Arthur instantly knows what she means. Margery is a pretty girl. She has flaxen blonde hair and pretty robin blue eyes, but he loves Katherine too much to take up with another woman. He knows it’s expected of him to lie with other women, especially when his wife is with child. Yet Arthur never has. Even when Katherine was pregnant with Kitty. He has no intention of starting now.

“You may go.” He dismisses her and her face goes red. She’s bobs a curtsy and scurries away. He cannot wait to be reunited with his family.


End file.
